Because It Hurts
by Joan Smith
Summary: The TARDIS has a problem. The Tenth Doctor clearly can see that when a peculiar blonde girl, shows up in the TARDIS out of thin air, and calls him her dad. Also, Rose Tyler is back. Aged 15 years older than he had left her. She is now married to his clone
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is actually kind of a teaser.. if you guys want more, I will upload more chapters cause I have these fantastic plot lines going in my head.. and it is giving me feels. Now, even if you DON'T want more chapters. Guess what? You are getting them anyway! Rose and Ten shippers, this is the captain of the ship. If you want some Rose and Ten fluff/ feels please do continue! And please leave some reviews! Please!**

Chapter 1: Crashing

The Tenth Doctor scavenged for something to hold as the TARDIS lurched from side to side. "Oi! What are you doing that for?!" The Doctor yelled at the console. He had no idea what was going on, which did NOT happen often. Well, he knew the TARDIS was crashing in some form; that was for sure. He thought he could not get more surprised, but that was when a blonde girl, with her back to him, shimmered into existence across the console. "What?!" he yelped. The strange girl turned, faced Ten, and promptly said, "oh thank the stars! It's just you, dad. Where are we? What did you do? I was sitting at home.. in bed.." she trailed off when she could tell that the Tenth doctor was evidently confused. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. The Doctor, realized whilst examining her unsettling gold eyes, that she was Rose Tyler's daughter, and his half daughter. Rose Tyler had a kid, with his meta crisis clone. And I really thought my day could not get worse, he groaned in his head. "Dad..?" his half daughter was staring at him quizzically. He would have been pretty surprised if she hadn't been confused, the poor girl had just been teleported through time and space! She was supposed to be in a… PARALLEL DIMENSION! He swallowed all of his sense of impending doom, curiosity, and etc. to draw out the words, "hello, I'm the Doctor." **A.N: this would normally be where the DW theme song would come on. Here; doo wee ooo!**

_I do not own anything. I do not own Doctor Who, it is owned by the BBC. Please don't sue me._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank all of you who have supported me! And the review! And followers! I have followers! Followers and reviews are cool. Sorry about this chapter, I had to fix it. Toodles. I will try to post everyday, because I have been typing ahead, and I will try to take in requests! Leave a comment or two about what you want to read! **

_Chapter 2: Reunion_

The girl gasped in surprised and took a step back. "How? You can't be… I only thought… Oh my stars, you are real! We are in the TARDIS aren't we? Oh my gosh… sorry, introductions. I am Lily Tyler, as you can guess, daughter of Rose Tyler, and well, you." She offered a hand, and the Doctor shook it. There was some sort of familiarity in her eyes, that didn't only belong to Rose, but ones he saw in the mirror occasionally. Deep eyes, that seemed to go on forever, and seemed to hold all secrets and knowledge, rimmed with madness. He did not get to dwell on the matter, because a second after they shook hands, a small lightning went off near the entrance of the TARDIS.

Even though the newcomer had her back towards him, he would recognize her anywhere. He blinked, and checked to see if he was dreaming again. It often had happened, a few days after she had been ripped away from him. No, this time she was still there. He couldn't believe it, it was her! He took a step forward, afraid that she might disappear. She did not. So he launched himself from the console towards the TARDIS doors. She then, finally turned around, just to be thrown into a big hug from the Doctor. He pulled away, held her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "Hello, Rose Tyler." He slightly choked at the end, and pulled her in for another hug. Rose, herself, did not seem so amused. "What do you mean? I just saw you this morning. Ok, I get that you missed me and all, but what did you do to our house?! It looks exactly like the TARDIS!" she fumed. He looked at her again, and said, "Rose, it's me." Rose stared at him blankly and stated, "yeah, I know. Why are you doing that? You, are the Doctor's clone, married to me, and we have a daughter named Lily. Did you get amnesia?" Lily, bless the sweet girl, pitched in to save the speechless Doctor, "he isn't dad, mum. It's him, the Doctor. And this is the actual TARDIS. Check his hand. " Rose blinked and stared at her daughter who was perched on the railings of the console. It took a moment before shock and disbelief registered on her face. When she realized, Rose pulled in Ten for a gigantic hug.

_I don't own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is going to be pretty long. And I am leaving you guys on a small cliffhangar cause I am evil that way. Now! Personal requests will be accepted in the reviews. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: Catching Up_

"I thought you made those up. I kind of started to stop believing in those tales… the bedtime stories you told me when I was little. It's all real!" Lily exclaimed in excitement. The Doctor had managed to park the TARDIS in the outskirts of a city named Walnut Creek, in America. He didn't really like it, but he knew it would be safe. The trio sat down, around the console room. There wasn't much said, just a bit of remembrance of past travels while Lily listened. "How long has it been since I left for you?" The Doctor asked to Rose. "15 years," Rose replied solemnly. A heavy weight dropped down on the Doctor's hearts as soon as he heard that. Rose asked, "for you?" The Doctor muttered, "two months or so.." There was a silence, except for the soft whirs of the TARDIS. "So you got married then, had a beautiful daughter here, and you got a normal life! That's fantastic! Come on, Mrs. Tyler, I think you are overdue on a bit of adventure," the Doctor stated as he pulled Rose towards the console with him. When Rose lingered on the stairs a bit, but the Doctor did not seem to mind. He danced around the console, pulling levers here and there, and pushing buttons.

Rose stood there for a bit, shifting from foot to foot, not sure what to say. She was a mother now, not as old as Jackie had been when Rose had first started travelling, but she wasn't far from behind. Could she actually hope…? Her fingers instinctively found her wedding ring, on her pointer finger, which the Doctor noticed. A shadow passed over his face, which Rose didn't notice. Ten quietly went over to Rose, and took her hand in his. Just as she looked up to meet his gaze, the TARDIS landed. He smiled, and pulled her right up to the TARDIS exit with him; with Lily right at his heels. He stopped abruptly at the doors, and gestured for Rose to open it. She looked a bit surprised and curious, as she pushed the doors open.

Instantly, the trio was bathed in sunlight, and a fresh, sweet smell of grass and flowers drifted over in a small breeze. Rose instantly fell in love with the place, as they all walked out on to a field of flowers. "Where are we?" Rose asked as she bent down to sniff a strange, yellow flower. "Barcelona!" The Doctor replied and he slipped his hand into hers. "Of course, it's the planet, not the country, that would be boring," he rambled on as he walked through the knee high grass and flowers.

Rose could sense he was trying to show her something; she could not wait. Off in the far distance, in the general direction of where they were headed, she could see a tree, jutting out of the field. Lily walked behind her, fascinated by the strange alien flowers surrounding her. _Oh, the things she will see…_ Rose thought. They trudged along silently, and she felt like she was being yanked every time she paused. _What is he so eager to show me? It's just a rubbish tree,_ she grumbled in her head. Finally, they arrived under the gigantic tree, and were safely nestled under its shade. Rose felt like she was on Earth; the sunlight felt the same on her skin, the wind felt the same. The Doctor finally turned and faced her under the shade of the old tree.

"It's the only tree on the entire planet! No one knows how it got here. Just a tree seed drifted down here and grew. Isn't that fantastic? It traveled all here on its own," he eagerly explained to Rose. Rose, Lily, and he were sitting with their back against the tree now, enjoying the gentle breeze. Lily seemed really enthusiastic, while Rose was a little bored of the scene. She had seen exotic alien planets, spaceships, and viewed a black hole from right underneath it. She had secretly been expecting more.

The Doctor could tell by Rose's facial expressions that she was not very amused by the never ending field of flowers. _She will be flustered… soon.. no. Now,_ he thought as he got up on to his feet. This startled Lily who had been sitting on his left. Rose still sat there, knowing the Doctor was probably going to stay here a while. But, she had no choice but to hop up on to her feet when the Doctor offered both hands to pull her up. "Up, up, Mrs. Tyler," Ten said enthusiastically while bouncing on his toes. _What if I get it wrong? What if she doesn't like it? But what if…_ he stopped his train of thought there. He knew this would lead on to millions ofpossibilities, and he did not have that lot of time. As soon as Rose stood up and was facing him, he shifted both hands on to her left, as he went down on one knee.

_I don't own Doctor Who. These disclaimers are getting annoying to write._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to all of you for all the support! If you guy haven't realized yet, I am uploading daily. Well I will try my best to. I am not getting any comments! I take personal requests. **

_Chapter 4: A Plesant Surprise_

Rose gaped at him in surprise as her heart thudded against her chest. _What is he doing?_ Her thoughts were screaming in her head, and she closed her eyes to clear it. When she opened them again, she found the Doctor's gaze fixated on her. She could stare into those deep brown eyes forever. She waited for him to go on with whatever he was planning. "Rose Tyler, on that beach in Norway, there was a sentence left unsaid. I regretted that for months, and when I finally got my second chance, I cowered away from it. This may be my very final chance, and I will take it. Rose Tyler," the Doctor paused here with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "I love you," he finished.

Ten watched her expression, very closely. He had careful in his choice of words; not enough to cause awkwardness if Rose did not want this, and just enough to express his feelings to her. When tears began to fall from her eyes, the Doctor silently cursed himself for pushing things too far. He had been too selfish, just throwing his emotions at her like that. It must have hurt her. "Um… uh… sorry," he stammered out, not knowing what to do. He got back on his feet and held Rose as she cried on his shoulder. He was around 903 years old now, and he still had no idea what to do when things came around to Rose. He heard Rose say something that was muffled by his suit jacket, so he held her shoulders and looked at her in the face. "What?" he asked. "Thank you," Rose answered. It took a while to register the fact that Rose had been crying from happiness, but when he did, he grinned like a fool and leaned in quite close to her face.

"Hello," Rose breathed out. "Hello," the Doctor replied. Both of them suddenly seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, except in small amounts. She stood there staring at his dark brown eyes, not knowing what to do. If this was the one she knew, the one she married, she would have kissed him, without a single thought. But, this was the Doctor, the one she had fancied, and the one who left her broken and crying… She stopped thinking when the Doctor closed the small gap between their lips.

Ten tried to put all this down to memeory, because when would he ever get to kiss Rose Tyler again? He savored the taste of her lips against his, and slipped his hand up to her hair to get to a better angle. He felt Rose's hand reach for his tie, and pull him in closer to her. _Why didn't I do this_ _earlier,_ he pondered, although he knew the obvious answer. She was human, and he was a timelord. She needed a life of her own, a human life. She would never be able to run alongside him forever.

_I do not own Doctor Who_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Guys, I might be gone over the weekends, just a heads up. Which means; no uploads. I am not sure yet, I still have to see. And I know this is getting really annoying, since I said it so many times, but THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! Wow, like 557 views?! That is something. I love y'all! IF anyone of you are getting tired of the fluff already, just saying, we are NOT YET AT THE CLIMAX. Anyways to the one faithful fan in South Korea, who has reread this, eight times; 제 이야기 읽어주셔서 감사하고****, 사랑해요****! I am not trying to be disrespectful. It is just that I am from Korea as well. Lots of love from the USA!**

_Chapter 5: The Encounter_

Lily sat watching her mum and the Doctor snogging trying to decide what she thought of this. _He is NOT dad.. but he is_, she thought. She cleared her head, because it was getting too confusing and reached one conclusion; she still didn't like watching people kiss, especially her own parents. _But that isn't dad…_ that one tiny, annoying voice said in her head again. She got it to shut up and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze on her face. _My life would have been a whole lot easier, if I hadn't known about aliens…_ she thought. But, the problem was that her dad was part alien, who had traveled the stars, and seen quite a lot of extraordinary things. And he had made sure that she knew about them. T_hings have to be so much more complicated if you want it to be exciting,_ she complained to herself. Lily sighed, and shook her head to clear it once more. Just enjoy the fact that you are sitting very, very far from home, and she relaxed at this. If grandma was here, she would have given the Doctor a good slap. _He isn't too bad. He must have loved Mum a lot, but left her so she could live with Dad,_ Lily reasoned.

Rose finally pulled away, to catch her breath. The Doctor smiled at her, and was he blushing? She couldn't tell, but she gladly took his hand that he had outstretched as an offer. "Come on, Lily," she motioned for her daughter. Lily obediently followed, but had the gracious mind to give them space. She turned her head and saw the Doctor already looking at her, with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, she thought back to home, where every morning, she would wake up with the same face looking at her with the same smile. Her smile faltered, but she regained her composure. _Just one more adventure, and I can go back home, yeah?_ She reassured herself. She knew she couldn't stay with the Doctor, and she knew she had to return home. _But not now,_ she thought. Things had just started to get interesting. The Doctor did in fact, love her, and have since the very beginning. She had always known it, deep down, but she had never heard him saying it. Her heart still thudded against her chest when she thought back to the kiss, and she still felt flustered by the time they reached the TARDIS again.

Ten watched her closely, as they walked back to the TARDIS. He smiled, quite madly, and kept staring at her. She was so beautiful and full of life, that she radiated it. How could he take her eyes off her? She turned and saw him, staring, and she smiled back. But, he couldn't help but notice the slight falter. _Did she realize something? Does she want to go back home? Does she miss her.. husband?_ All sorts of thoughts raged through his timelord mind, but it all cleared when she smiled at him again. The one that radiated life. They finally reached the TARDIS, and were still looking at each other, smiling, and holding hands.

Rose looked up from gazing at his dark eyes, and looked up to see someone, unexpected, at the console, sitting in the pilot seat. She quickly let go of the Doctor's hand, and stood there for a long time. And the unexpected guest sat there, staring at her for a long time, as well. Until, the Doctor finally looked up towards the console and noticed that they have yet another guest.

Lily walked into the TARDIS and nearly crashed right into the Doctor and her mum. She peeked over to their left to see what they were staring at. Sitting casually at the console, was her dad. "Dad!" She yelled as she ran to him for a hug. She hugged him, but he merely put one hand on her shoulder. He was busy staring at the Doctor and her mum. But why was he staring at them so resentfully?

_I do not own Doctor Who._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: THIS STORY IS BEING PUT ON HOLD DUE TO MY WRITER'S BLOCK AND CAUSE I LOST THE STORY WITH MY USB DRIVE. I am not sure when the hiatus will end. I am sorry guys. I have a multichapter superwho crossover story going if any one is interested. Also, a one-shot story of the elventh doctor after he lost the Ponds. After I finish the crossover story, I might return to this one, or I might write a few more. Depends on how long my writer's block lasts. BUT PLEASE CHECK OUT MY CROSSOVER STORY. It's the best thing I have ever written, and it would be nice if it could get some attention :) I promise lots of Ten/ Rose fluff & angst. **


End file.
